Bella and the Jitterbug
by SwindledSweetness
Summary: Bella is spending a harmless day at the Cullens watching reruns of 'I Love Lucy' when one of her secrets comes out and in her opinion causes humiliating embaressment!


"Esme?" I called out her name as I entered the living room.

"Yes, dear?' she called back, walking in from the kitchen.

"Is Edward back yet?'

"No, not yet. The boys just called though, they should be here in a little while." She smiled knowingly at me. Edward had been gone for just over twenty-four hours and I was more than ready for him to get back. He, of course, had gone hunting with his brothers.

"Alice is upstairs if you'd like to go see here," Esme suggested causally. "In fact I believe she has a couple of things she wanted your opinion on, for the wedding.'

"Oh," I scowled. Wedding planning was not really what I had in mind when I decided to come over. Esme laughed softly, my feelings seemed to be transparent.

"Perhaps you could just watch some television instead?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"No need to thank me, Bella. You know this house is just as much yours as it is ours." Esme smiled and retreated back into the kitchen.

I walked over to the television and sank down onto the couch. The wedding was coming soon and the thought of it still made me uneasy, but after Alice went through some of the details with me I felt better about it. It was wedding straight out of the early twentieth century which is ultimately wonderful for both me and Edward. It was amazing to see how his eyes light up with excitement when we go over the tiniest of details with Alice. He was so excited when Alice told him he could arrange the musical entertainment for the reception. I gave him free reign and I instantly regretted it. I was sure I was going to be waltzing on his toes for our first dance.

Breaking out of my thoughts I finally picked up the remote and flipped on the television. Right away I recognized the voices of two sports commentators from ESPN. Should have known better. You turn on any television in this house and you're likely to find a form of sport on or some fashion and design channel on.

I hit 'Guide' on the remote and started searching through the different options. I finally settled on 'I Love Lucy' which Renee had introduced me too when I was younger. TV Land was hosting a 'Lucy Marathon' tonight. Soon afterward I found myself relaxing and laughing along with Lucy's hilarious blunders and misunderstood mess ups, until I was laughing so hard my ribs hurt.

"Bella?"

"Wh… wh… what?" I choked out in between laughs.

"Are you alright? It sounds like you're convulsing." I finally saw Alice starring at me, amused.

"No, I'm alright," I said, finally gaining control and wiping my eyes. "I'm just watching 'I Love Lucy', " I explained, gesturing toward the television, "and well… she's 'Lucy' ."

"Indeed she is," Alice smiled and walked over. "You mind if I join you?"

"Alice you know you don't have to ask, in fact I would enjoy the company." I patted the spot next to me enthusiastically. "Plus, it's you're house you know."

"Silly me, I forgot," she teased and hopped smoothly over the back of the couch. "Which episode is it?"

"Well, it's the one where Lucy and Ethel decide to change the men's wardrobes so they stop wearing disreputable clothing in public."

"Fantastic."

We sat and laughed together as Ricky donned his Havana U sweatshirt and as other mishaps and mayhem occurred.

Just as the next episode started Esme came in with a big bowl that smelled just like popcorn.

"I've come to join you girls," she announced as we moved down the couch to make room.

"Here you are, Bella." She handed me the warm bowl of popcorn that smelled deliciously of butter and salt.

"Movie theatre style, my favorite. Thank you, Esme," I said graciously, popping the first cornel in my mouth.

"Sure thing, Bella."

As the first scene began I realized that this was one of my favorite episodes. It wasn't the one where Lucy and Ethel work at the candy factory or the one where she does the commercial for 'Vitameatavegamin'. No, this is the one where Lucy decides to, once again, star on Ricky's show and do the Jitterbug. At the last minute though, everything goes down the drain because she goes to the eye doctor's and has her pupils diallated until she can't see a thing. Of course chaos ensues, but theres a happy ending.

I watched as Lucy pratices with her partner and tramples and trips all over his feet and makes a complete fool of herself.

"Bella, Lucy reminds me of you," Alice giggled.

"Alice it's not nice to tease," Esme reprimanded but was also grinning.

Truth was Lucy did remind me a little of myself. I grinned and shook my head.

"Esme, it's alright. Alice is probably right." I admitted. "I was never able to do the jitterbug."

"I'm not surprised. Bella," Alice snickered, "you're barely able to walk on your own tow feet without…"

Suddenly her eyes got alarmingly big and a gigantic smile erupted on her face.

"YOU'VE DANCED THE JITTERBUG?" she asked, practically yelling which then caused me to jump and throw the popcorn all over myself and the white couch.

"I didn't say that, Alice. I said I would never be able to do the jitterbug. Jeez, take a chill pill," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Truth to the matter is, that is actually not true and I could tell by the look on Alice's face she knew it. It just so happens I have done the jitterbug… just nobody knows it.

"No, you said you've never been able to do the jitterbug, which imply's that at some point in your life you have!" she accused, pointing a finger at me. I shook my head, trying to hide my now scarlet cheeks.

"I hate to take sides Bella, but you did say you've done the jitterbug. Or at least you implied it, like Alice said."

This was getting a little ridiculas.

"That is insane. I have never done the jitterbug!" I cried in frustration, my hands waving around as I pronounced each word.

"You're lying!" Alice accused me, once again. She was now standing up.

"No, I'm not!" I screamed to match Alice's tone.

"Girls!" Esme cut in quickly, before Alice could retort. "Calm down!"

"Yes, please." We all turned to see Rosalie walking down the stairway. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Bella knows how to do the jitterbug and she won't admit it!"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Really? You've done the jitterbug?"

I sighed loudly and stood up.

"Alice, once again, you are putting words in my mouth. I never specifically said I've done the jitterbug," I said calmly, all tones back to a civilized level. "How do you know I'm lying, anyways?"

"See! Bella you just admitted it!" Alice was now jumping up and down. "And besides Bella, you're a terrible liar."

I groaned and flopped back onto the couch, flinging my arm over my eyes.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

I jumped at the new voice. I took my arm off my eyes and groaned when I saw Emmett. Just peachy. Then Jasper and Edward came through the door. What an oppourtune time for them to show up, right? Wrong.

"Nothing's wrong with her. Edward calm down," Esme said when Edward looked around wildly for me. "Alice has been hasseling Bella over something."

I made eye contact with Edward. He was as devastatingly handsome as always with that crooked smile plastered on his face. Of course he would know what was going on. He could read minds.

"The jitterbug, Bella?" His grin had now turned into a smirk. I was in for it.

"What about the jitterbug?" asked both Jasper and Emmett at the same time.

"Bella knows how to do the jitterbug and she's lying about it!" Alice had finally come into the conversation.

"I'm not lying!" I was of course standing now, almost furious with Alice. She was never going to give it up was she?

"Oh, please Bella. A monkey could tell you are lying."

"Very classy, Emmett," I muttered, sinking back onto the couch. Esme held my hand and gently squeezed it. I smiled gratefully at her. At least she was being nice.

I looked at everyone in the room. Everybody's eyes were now on me. To put it plainly I had crashed and burned.

"Fine," I huffed grudgingly. "I was a sophmore and we were learning about early twentieth century music. My teacher decided to teach us some of the dances too. That is the only time I have ever danced the jitterbug."

"See!" Alice said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well then let's see it Bella!" Emmett cheered, enthusiasticly.

"Not tonight," Esme cut in. "I have a feeling Bella has had enough of all our antics for one night. Edward, why don't you take her home?"

"Thank you Esme," I said quietly.

"Anytime dear," she squeezed my hand one last time before getting up.

On the way out Edward put his arm around my waist and led me out.

"Welcome home," I whispered, stopping right outside the house.

"Glad to be back." He smiled and leaned down. The kiss was warm and tender. My heart went crazy… again. "Come along, let's get you home."

On the ride I felt Edward constantly glancing at me.

"What do I have something on my face or something?" I asked, loudly I might add.

"Just that lovely blush, love." He smiled softly at me before reaching over and placing his hand on my warm cheek. My gaze drifted down to my hands that were fiddaling in my lap.

"I'll be amazed if it goes away before next year," I muttered under my breath. His laugh startled me.

"Bella, it was pretty funny."

I scoffed loudly as he stopped the car in front of my house.

"Watch what you say Mister or you'll be sitting out in the rain tonight," I threatened as I got out of the car. I heard him laughing as I walked toward the house.

"See you tonight Bella!" he yelled. I kept my back to him and kept walking, listening as the car drove away.

Nothing of significance happened after that. Just dinner with Charlie, some homework, my nightly routine; shower, brushing teeth, dressing for bed. My blush had faded but I was sure the next time I went over to the Cullens it would return. But all thoughts of that horror left my mind when I saw Edward climb through my window.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered softly as he lay down on the bed next to me.

I turned to face him and noticed his eyes were shinning with excitement. Curiousity got the best of me.

"What's up, Edward?"

He picked up and strand of my hair coyly and began playing with it, a rather loveably smile on his face.

"Well, Bella sweet," he commented softly, looking into my eyes before continuing. "How would you feel like doing the jitterbug at out wedding?"

A/N: I hope you all liked it. This was not my first time at fanfiction but it is my first time submitting something to This was just a random story I thought up on a rainy day. So, now I ask you to continue or not. Suggestions are welcomed and constuctive criticism is encouraged!

Thank you!


End file.
